


Ice skating

by Alboribo



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ice, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo





	Ice skating

Assuredly the winter is the most beautiful season and you love to watch the falling snowflakes from the warm apartment. When the first snow covered everything outside this meant cuddling with Tom and Tessa in front of the fireplace and taking naps on the couch. Sure the best activity during the winter. 

Most of the time when Tom was home for the holidays you sacrificed yourself and went out with friends for a beer or two. After the pub usually you would take a walk and then go back to the warm apartment. 

Tonight after the pub, you decided to visit the new ice rink. You really didn’t relish the idea because you had unpleasant memories and you didn’t like the cold and the slippery and the ice. 

•••

“Ugh fuck I can’t feel my fingers. I should have taken the gloves.” You muttered under your breath while fixing your skates. And Tom was near enough to hear you. 

“Gosh Can’t believe how stubborn you are.” He chuckled and took your hands and moved them closer to his mouth to warm them up. He looked you under his lashes and smiled “is it better now? Here take mine” he handed you his gloves. When you put them on, you realized how small your hands were compared to his. Tom get up and helped you too. 

“You know I don’t like to skate.” You made the cute sad face and squeezed his hand trying to change his mind. 

“Cmon Y/N it’s gonna be fun. I’ll be with you and won’t let you fall.” He leaned over you and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. 

•••

The first few circles were painfully slow. Your hands were tightly clenched with his. After some miserable tries to skate alone you were ready to give up. 

“Ugh I’m only torturing you. While I catch my breath you can skate. “ you gave him a soft smile assuring him that it’s okay to leave you alone. 

Your next tries were quite good so you decided to finally try skating on your own. Everything was really good until you found yourself in the center of the rink where you slipped and your head hit the ice. 

Tom immediately came to you and leaned over you. He gently took your head in his hands. 

“Hey...hey Y/N look at me” you kept your eyes shut till the pain was gone. When you opened your eyes as if an angel was over you. Tom’s face was surrounded with small curls which the light made them gold. 

“Hey” you whispered and you smiled softly. Tom let a relieved sigh and kissed your forehead and then moved the kiss to your lips. At first it was gentle but moment later it turned to a passionate and lustful kiss. 

Tom’s brother Harry noticed that you were lying on the ice so he came closer to see if everything was okay. When he was near you he saw that you were making out so he couldn’t hide his disgust. 

“Are you really... guys you gotta be fucking kidding me. You need room for these things. Gross” 

Your lips separated for a moment just so you can tell Harry to fuck off but Tom shut your mouth with another kiss.


End file.
